


The Banuk

by EnnaYork



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, No Romance, Red Raids, Spoilers, derangement, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaYork/pseuds/EnnaYork
Summary: Machines were easy to understand. They always followed the same patterns, the same routines. Yara could predict what a machine would do as easily as breathing. If given a downed machine she was certain with time she could figure out every function and how it operated.People, those were what she found difficult.Understanding the Banuk around her had been a challenge all her life, but at least she was familiar with how they lived and behaved. At least her cousin Mor, and her friend Yash were there to help her.  She knew her place in the werak. But when the Carjans come to Banuk lands under Jiran's orders, she's taken from everything she's ever known. Yara had always dreamed of venturing past the borders of the frozen wilds. But not like this.Now she finds herself struggling to survive in a war that threatens to tear apart everything she's ever known. She must betray her people to help the Carjan resistance, support a usurper to dethrone a mad king. And uncover a plot more sinister than what Jiran has planned.





	1. A Frosty Reception

The temperature was frigid, as it always was. Yara quickly shucked off her gloves and reached for her spear. She wedged it under the metal plate in front of her, shifting her stance to get better leverage. With a heave she popped the piece free revealing the bounty beneath. She collapsed onto her knees kicking up snow. Excitedly as she peered into the machine’s innards.

Every part was perfectly aligned as it always was, each piece had its’ place and role to contribute to the whole. There was never anything out of place; except when the machine had been severally damaged which Yara could never fault the machine for. With practiced hands she tore into the inside of the machine, retrieving anything that could be of use. A fistful of wires, a blast canister, some metal shards. Yara barely needed to think to remove those components. Her hands continued their practiced motions of retrieving component after component, snagging a few for herself to study later to find a use for.

Her air came out in large white puffs in front of her. She was only now becoming aware of the werak behind her. They drew nearer having finished their celebratory cheers and songs. The hunters were coming down from the high of their hunt.

She wished she had more time to harvest. She wished that she had a workshop to take the downed machine to in order to study it thoroughly. To discover all of its underlying mechanisms and how everything moved and worked. But the Banuk were nomads, there were no permanent settlements for such an delicate operation. 

Machines were easy to understand. They always followed the same patterns, the same routines. She could predict what a machine would do as easily as breathing. If given a downed machine she was certain with time she could figure out every function and how it operated. 

People, those were what she found difficult.

“Yara it’s time,” Panuk’s deep voice rumbled behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. He was the largest member of their werak, the biggest man that Yara had ever met in her life. He was the one who watched over her as she scavenged to protect her. She made a noise of complaint but relented. If Panuk told her to go then it was time to go.


	2. Master and Apprentice

Natuk shifted upright when she heard the tent flap open. Cold frosty wind blasted in with the new arrival. Amaruq, chieftan of their werak, stepped in from the frigid storm outside having finished his rotation on watch. His eyes swept over the members of their werak who shared this tent. Most collapsed from exhaustion and sleeping deeply. Their day had been long and successful. 

The hunt had proven more fruitful than they’d expected. A convenient avalanche had trapped most of the machines who’d managed to get away from the initial assault. Natuk and her apprentice had scavenged far more than either had anticipated from the extra kills. There was enough to fashion ammunition for the whole tribe, and then some. A rare opportunity to fashion new tools and weapons, as well as trade.

From her bed pallet Natuk studied Amaruq. He was a seasoned chieftain, tasked with leading the Horned Owls for a number of winters now. A fierce thick beard decorated his jaw. The rapidly melting snow revealed the grey that was beginning to streak in his coarse black hair. His build was short and squat, but he should never be underestimated for his size. The chieftain was a thick bundle of muscle, capable of holding off Panuk easily. A remarkable feat considering Panuk was easily the largest Banuk alive. 

In all the years Natuk had know him, Amaruq had only ever been surpassed by Aratak in combat. Natuk herself had seen him bring down Frost Claws on his own. 

The cheiftan pulled down his hood and shook the snow out. His hair was dark brown like earthy soil, thick and curling like his brothers’. His temples were slowly greying. His large nose was crooked from having been broken in his youth.

Natuk liked serving by his side as he respected her judgement and guidance. He was an intelligent tactician and could plan for any battle. But he fell short when it came to interacting with the other weraks and often overestimated the abilities of his followers. A warrior first and everything else second. But at least the two could speak as equals and it would be a lie for Natuk to say she didn’t admire his leadership.

Finally, Amaruq turned toward the Shaman of the tribe. She sat upright, carefully tucking her blankets around her bed mate so she wouldn’t get cold. At Natuk’s side Yara shifted in her sleep, rolling to adjust to Natuk’s siting position. The Shaman’s apprentice gave out a snore before resuming her quiet slumber. 

“It seems I was proven wrong once again Natuk,” Amaruq rumbled deeply, “Your apprentice never ceases to amaze the werak. You’ve trained her well.”

Natuk didn’t stop the smug smile that tugged at her lips, “Of course she is incredible, I chose her and trained her myself.”

Natuk affectionately patted Yara’s head, her fingers combing through her ward’s unruly blonde hair. Yara had inherited her mother’s golden hair that curled just like her father’s. The two hunters would have been proud of their talented daughter. 

It was nice to see the familiar blonde bush of hair hanging loose rather than stuffed under a hood.

Amaruq shucked off his outer clothes, shaking off the snow and ice before hanging them to dry. He then removed his woolen tunic, pulling it up over his head. His back now turned towards Natuk revealing a number his scars. She was familiar with all of his battle scars and wounds. Her eyes traced over a large slash that stretched from shoulder to hip. A reminder from when Amarauq stopped a trampler from killing Natuk’s mentor. 

He was the only one with a bed pallet to himself. A testament to his strength and superiority he didn’t need to rely on the heat of others to make it through the night. For others of the werak it wasn’t uncommon or strange to sleep two or even three to a pallet. Natuk shared hers with her apprentice. On particularly cold nights they’d let Mor sleep with them as well.

“The supplies we got today. They should get us through the coming weeks,” Natuk commented as she glanced over at the supply crates that had been packed by both her and Yara at the conclusion of the hunt, “Perhaps we should go meet with the other wreaks, trade for materials.”

“The weather has gotten worse Natuk, it’s more unpredictable than ever. The spring thaw is already weeks late and there is no end in sight.” Amaruq stated with a frown, “The werak needs one last hunt. It will rally the hunters, and we will have more than enough supplies.”

It was Natuk’s turn to frown now, “Amaruq the hunting grounds are getting scarcer by the day, at this rate we’ll have to climb down the mountain!” 

She realised she would need to keep her voice down when Panuk made a disgruntled huff in his sleep and turned over.

“Then we’ll climb down the mountain. Our hunters are strong Natuk. We have Panuk and Rito. Our Shaman and apprentice are among the best at stripping machines. Yara already surpasses some of the elder shamans.” Amaruq pressed, “Together we can stop any machine.”

“It’s not the machines I’m worried about.” Natuk growled, “The Carja are relentlessly creeping into our territory. The Frigid Jaws werak has been wiped out. I hear that members of Broken Spear have been taken captive.”

“And even if we don’t climb down the mountain, the Carja will climb up it,” Amaruq interrupted, “We will have to face them at some point. Why not now while we are all in top condition? Why not give us the honour of fighting them back from our lands?”

“Because we have children in our ranks Amaruq! Mor and Yash have just passed their joinings, and barely at that. Yash was practically as good as dead when we found him at the base of that ravine! Yara is still a child!” Natuk snapped, “We are not the White Teeth!”

“Yara is an apprentice to a Shaman, she is not a child any longer! Is that not what you told both me and her when you took her on?!” Amaruq challenged, “We may not be White Teeth. But we are strong Natuk! We can fight off a few Carjan fools!”

“There are no songs about an apprentice who was able to complete their trials at such a young age. Yash is one of the bravest young men I’ve ever met. How many other men do you know could fend off a whole pack of scrappers after falling down an ice ravine? He kept himself alive for four days with nothing but a spear and a sling. Still had the strength to climb up when we came for him,” Amaruq explained with a wild excitement. His stormy grey eyes alight with excitement, “Mor took down a frost claw in her joining. Brought us its head as a trophy. We have some of the greatest of the Banuk!”

“And they will not get their chance to prove their greatness if they are slaughtered by the Carjans,” Natuk retorted stubbornly refusing to move from her stance.

“If,” Amarup pointed out.

“The Carjans are butchers and slavers,” Natuk growled, “They are seasoned in hunting and killing men, they’ve been doing it long enough to each other!”

“How are men any different than machines?” Amaruq asked and Natuk sighed heavily as she shook he head. He’d scented a hunt and didn’t want to give it up.

“By the Blue Light you’re a hunter and a warrior,” she muttered under her breath, “But not a leader.”

She watched him frown disapprovingly at that, “These men and women follow you Amaruq because you are a great hunter, among the best. Your reflexes are as sharp as your spear. But a great hunter doesn’t make a great man killer.”

Amaruq crossed his arms, “I see that no decisions will be made tonight between the two of us.”  
“As observant as a glint hawk,” Natuk remarked and the man chuckled in amusement.

“I shall wait two days, and on the third we shall talk and come to a decision.” Amaruq decided, “That way the ice may cool our tempers and solidify our resolve. I fear that by then you’ll have no choice but to accept my arguments Natuk.”

“We shall see about that,” Natuk gently teased.

She glanced over at Yash. He’d been handpicked by Amaruq. A brash young hunter who sometimes let his youth best him. He still wasn’t fully aware of his strength and ability. He would overestimate himself. He’d tried to impress the White Teeth with his joining. But after Aratak rejected him, Amaruq offered him a place with the Horned Owls.

Both he and Mor had been one of the few children who hadn’t sought to outcast Yara. The three were closer than watchers and striders. They’d proven quite a handful for the werak when they were young.   
Natuk had been nervous that the joinings would separate the three of them. But it seemed the Blue Light wanted them to stay together.

It was only a fortnight ago that she had been frightened as she came upon the hunting ground that Yash had been left at. There had been no sign of him. There were scattered machine parts, and blood on the snow. But no sign of the laughing boy she’d watched grow into a strong, young man. Then she heard his yells and she sprinted madly towards the sound of his voice. She had almost fallen down the crevice herself in her rush had Yara not snagged her arm in time. 

Of course, Yara was the one to come up with the plot to get Yash out of his predicament, using a rope caster to tie a line for him to scale until he was within Panuk’s reach. Natuk had captured him in a warm embrace once he was pulled out. He was freezing cold in her arms, his clothes stiff and white from snow and ice. He laughed over her fears. Told her she fretted over him like a mother goose and she threatened to bite him like a one. 

Yash had done well today. He had been the fastest of the hunters leading the charge against the broadheads. He was always certain with his strikes and blows, never a moment of hesitation. He’d almost managed to get through the hunt today injury free. Only a small scrap that had broken his tawny brown cheek open. 

Next to him was Mor sprawled out and snoring unabashedly. She was the most beautiful girl in the werak. Panuk’s daughter and Yara’s cousin. She too had golden hair, and beautiful thick lashes. Her amber eyes gave her a hawk like appearance. Mor had grown into a fine huntress. She seemed born into it having inherited her father’s strength and her mother’s wisdom. Her hawk like features just made her look all the more predatory. 

Of course, when Mor heard about what Yash had done she just had to outdo him. That’s just how the two of them worked. She convinced Yara to sneak out of camp together. The two tracked a Frost Claw. Under the cover of a blizzard Mor rigged her snares and traps and took the beast down. Her aim with a bow was deadly, she could snag a squirrel in the falling snow several feet away with just a glance.

Yash, Mor and Yara were children of the werak and more importantly they were all precious to Natuk. In some ways these children were her own. Mor who’d lost her mother, Yara who was orphaned with the death of her parents and Yash whose parents left for another werak leaving their son behind. The three of them had all fought for their place. Had wormed their way into her heart. 

They weren’t the only children in the werak, but they were the ones who Natuk adored the most. The ones who needed her guidance the most. They’d outlived and surpassed most of their peers. 

Banuk children perhaps had the hardest childhoods of the four tribes. 

The other tribes didn’t have scorchers, frostclaws or control towers. They weren’t plagued with blizzards and they didn’t have to climb mountains and cross ice fields daily. Carjan children were sheltered for the most part, they got to cling to their mother’s skirts or go to schools. Nora children were taught to survive in the wilderness but kept within the confines of the Embrace with harmless machines. Natuk wasn’t certain what the Oseram children faced. As of late perhaps it was worse than the Banuk lot; what with the Carja raids that ended in slaughter or slavery. 

Amaruq had settled into his bed pallet and turned towards her, “After today I feel regret for the way I treated Yara as a child. I had thought her a strain on the werak, a waste of time and resources. I’d only kept her to pay respects to her parents. But now I see what you see Natuk, a gift from the Blue Light.”

“Perhaps it was part of the Blue light’s plan,” Natuk suggested to ease his troubles, “You gave her hardships that no other child faced that she overcame. You made her stronger. Whatever werak takes her when she becomes a Shaman will judge her. She will have to prove herself to them just as she has all her life to us.”

With a sigh Natuk lay back down pulling her blankets and furs up over herself. Yara curled into her. The girl was always a source of heat. She shifted and mumbled something in her sleep. Her freckled brow twitching. Natuk smiled at her apprentice and gently brushed her hair away from her face before planting an affectionate kiss on her brow. When Natuk finally settled her had against her pillow exhaustion overtook her all at once. She quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
